To Be Unrequited
by CeladonEyes
Summary: "Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth." -William Shakespeare. Oh, the pains of love. InuYasha is still running off to see Kikyo, leaving me and my crumbling heart behind. ONE-SHOT, early in anime series.


**A/N: As I walked outside this morning, I just couldn't help but type this, and I'm sorry, I know this is long. The dawn is always so beautiful...sighs. And I just couldn't help compare it with Kagome's unrequited feelings in the beginning of the InuYasha anime. A metaphor of nature. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

...

As I meander away from the others

The sun arises from between its bed in the hills

A glowing, buoyant orb floating to the surface of the sky

Setting a small glow:

A small campfire

In a safe haven.

Momentary peace and serenity

For my troubled soul, full of turmoil,

For he adamantly refuses

To lose sight of his memory

Of her,

Kikyo.

And find his love for me.

If there ever was any

...

Hues of pink support the backdrop

Heating to a darkening crimson when approaching the source of light

The exact color of his firerat haori

Which I so yearn to clutch and cuddle into

...

Flecks of blue

Shyly peeping through the sky

Never showing his whole self

Always hiding

A secret part of him away.

Dashes of cerulean here and there

Never solidified in one place

Like Him

Dashing to and from the long-dead miko

And her cast-off reincarnation

Me

...

Morose gray is sequestered

Pushed

Away by the warmer hues

Who are irked by the presence of gray night and sorrow, where no light or hope shines through

Impeccably matching

The color of her eyes

Dull and

Dead

And when cast characters

I, the sullen rejected gray

He, the mesmerizing colors of fire and passion

...

Oh how I my heart clenches when considering

The uncharted territories of "what if"'s

If only she was

Never

Resurrected

No matter what my rationale protests

No matter how strong the claws of guilt persist

...

Birds awaken

To lament their sorrowful, cheerful, chagrined, melancholy stories

Drifting into the ears of the shut-eyed young kitsune a distance away

And floating into our meadow

Where he slumbers

Inu ears flicking at the notes and pitches

I long to whisper sweet nothings

Into those same gateways of hearing

...

Plants and flowers unfurl, leaves and petals amuck on the ground

The Sun shines. Its rays

Golden incandescence illuminating the sky

As artfully as da Vinci's brushstrokes

Revealing the glittering dew

Nestled deep in the grass blades

For surely one day

His feelings for me

Will see the light

And shimmer as water drops in the morning

If they exist at all

...

Clouds: those plump old maids,

Close relatives to my feelings and heart.

Gathering round

Seemingly tittering and gossiping while

Casting envious looks

In the direction of

The sun.

Every look he sends to Kikyo

Or a single lapse of time thinking

About her

Sends a green thread to wrap around my heart

Covering it with the monstrous, swampy

Green of envy

...

The lazy lull of the clouds disperse

As they pounce forward

To overcast the sky

Mimicking the swiftness of a providing mother panther

What hurts the most is

His speed-

When catching a glimpse of her face

Or a whiff of her scent, no matter how stale-

Is hundred fold faster

Leaving the ravenous mother panther

In the dust

...

Pitiful attempts to a cloudy day

Result futilely

As shafts and beams of luminescence

Manage to break free, just as

My feeble attempts

At stopping him

From seeing her

Emits the same response from him

Each and every time.

A growl

A glare

Anything but kindness and a passion towards me

If life was to continue down this path

My time in the feudal era is almost up

...

How fortuitous we are to be able to love

To set the first spark

When you first lay eyes

Or the first brush of the hand

Or perhaps lips

The feeling of kindling your affections

Nurturing them

Having them spring into full blossom

But alas, not all love is

Successful

A soul can grow weary

When nothing is given in return

And tire

And shrivel

And flicker to its last breaths...

Knowing another one other than oneself is admired.

A broken spirit

A broken heart

...

And in the end

All my trials lead to error

No avail

Wasted effort

Until the end of the day

Where I retire

To rest and reenergize

For the pointless conquest

Of obtaining his affections

For she shall never

Ever

Set foot and squash, damper and diminish

My ardent hopes and vows, all for him

Just as seemingly so that the Sun shall hang in the sky for eternity

My love

Will

Never

Die

It is only myself that I doubt...

Doubt:

The cumbersome burden

That heavies each day

Lingering in my conscience

Brainwashing my heart

Which can only be stopped by the cease of uncertainties

...

The day will come

Where the weight of infatuation

Will drag me down

And squeeze my heart

Until my frail human spirit

Is crushed.

Can I go through with this?

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Thanks for reading! And a review would be greatly appreciated. *grins sheepishly***


End file.
